Por ti, amor, lo que fuera
by eallfan1
Summary: One-shot. Algo largo. ¿Qué no haría Klaus por Caroline?


**Disclaimer: **The Vampire Diaries, ni la serie ni los libros me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Alloy enterteinment, de CW, etc. _**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**Por ti, amor, lo que fuera**

Caroline despertó en el regazo de Tyler con mucho esfuerzo. Después de una noche tan intensa, ella pensaba que lo menos que se merecía era un día igual de fructífero. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y después se comenzó a arreglar para ir a clases. Con el movimiento, Tyler se despertó y sin ruido, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas, para sorprenderla y tomarla por la cintura. Pero, como era de esperarse, su maniobra no funcionó, ya que con sus sentidos vampíricos, Caroline lo pudo sentir venir desde que se puso en pie. Aun así, el fingir que la había sorprendido produjo en Tyler gran satisfacción y en Caroline un agradable sentimiento de normalidad. Normalidad, eso que Caroline ansiaba, y Tyler era ese alguien que podía dárselo, pensaba ella. Aunque claro, ella era una vampira y él un hombre lobo, por lo que la normalidad estaba algo fuera de sus manos, aun así, ella intentaba que fueran lo más normal posible. Ahora que el acababa de regresar después de su exilio a causa de la persecución de Klaus, ella se sentía feliz y lo único que quería era disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con él, pero eso no estaba en los planes de Tyler.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―dijo Tyler esa misma noche, con expresión seria. Estaba sentado en la cama de Caroline, disfrutaba de verla. En aquel momento, él realmente no pensaba que lo que le iba a decir fuera algo malo.

Caroline lo miro no sin curiosidad, y se sentó frente a él, en la cama de Elena, su compañera de cuarto en la Universidad y su mejor amiga, de Mystic Falls.

― ¿Qué sucede?

―No puedo estar en la Universidad contigo― le dijo Tyler a Caroline. Eso contrarrestaba con sobremanera los planes de normalidad que tenía Caroline para el futuro, pero era algo que podía llegar a aceptar.

― Entiendo ―dijo Caroline, lentamente, aceptándolo ― ¿Pero por qué? ― le preguntó Caroline, aun así queriendo conocer una razón para aquello.

―Necesito acabar con Klaus― esa respuesta fue inesperada para Caroline, y más aún, el odio y repulsión en las palabras de Tyler hacían que se estremeciera.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No vale la pena. Él ya se fue, nosotros podemos continuar sin él.

― ¿No lo entiendes? La razón por la que podemos estar juntos, es porque él nos dio permiso. No puedo aceptar eso. El mató a mi madre, él fue detrás de ti. El merece morir, el mundo me agradecerá el librarlos de tal maldad. La razón por la que volví, es para buscar venganza de él. No puedo estar contigo si sé que es solo porque él nos concedió el permiso.

―Pero Tyler, serás igual que el sí caes a la venganza. Quitando eso de por medio, matar a Klaus es casi imposible.

―Tú lo has dicho, casi. En mi exilio, encontré la manera de matarlo.

Eso de pronto llenó de temor a Caroline, pero desconocía por qué de ese sentimiento. "_Por temor a que muera Tyler_" pensó ella. "_Si, eso debe ser_".

―No me dejes― le dijo Caroline, rogándole. ― Quédate conmigo.

―No puedo.

―Si te vas, estaremos separados, definitivamente.

Tyler la miró unos minutos más, y luego, tomando sus cosas, se fue, sin mirar atrás, dejando a Caroline sola y temerosa, llorando en su cuarto.

...

Después de varios días, Caroline seguía preocupada, pero no estaba segura de por qué. Estaba dolida de que Tyler hubiera preferido su estúpida venganza sobre ella, pero había algo más… Sólo que no lograba descubrir que. Esa misma tarde, recibió una llamada de ¿Hayley?

―Hola mmm… ¿quién es?

― ¿Caroline? Soy Hayley. ―dijo Hayley, por el teléfono

―Que gusto… Hayley. ¿Por qué me llamas?

―Es Tyler― algo frio se impregnó en el estómago de Caroline al escuchar esto últimos

― ¿Qué sucede con… está el bien?

―Lo está, pero me llamó hace unas horas, planea matar a Klaus esta noche con quien sabe que arma que descubrió. Creo que es mejor que lo detengas, de otra forma, Klaus lo asesinará.

Caroline no necesitó escuchar nada más. Salió de su cuarto, rumbo a Nueva Orleans.

...

En el camino, Caroline se había mensajeado con Hayley, para saber exactamente dónde se encontraban Tyler y Klaus. Le parecía casi cómico que Tyler hubiera decidido que la mejor locación para su venganza fuera el bosque. Al llegar, no podía escuchar nada fuera de lo normal, pero activando sus oídos vampíricos, sí. Se dirigió con velocidad vampírica hacia la fuente del ruido. Al llegar, vio a Klaus y a Tyler envueltos en una pelea. Ambos estaban heridos y sangrantes, lo más impresionante de todo era el estado de Klaus. Klaus, casi siempre tan impecable, estaba todo ensangrentado, a diferencia de Tyler, que lucía más entero. Al ver a Klaus, a Caroline le dio un vuelco el corazón.

― ¡Detente! ― le gritó a Tyler, pero este, ciego de ira y sed de sangre, ni siquiera registró el sonido de su voz. No podía pensar en nada, más que en que estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Casi mata a Klaus, y estaba preparado para finalizar su tarea. Klaus, en cambio, aún con sus múltiples heridas y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo escuchar la voz de Caroline, pero, contrario a la realidad, pensó que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a él, y no a Tyler. Por lo que se paró un segundo a verla. Y en el minuto en que se detuvo, la daga de Tyler perforó su abdomen. Eso no hubiera ocurrido si Klaus estuviera en posesión de todos sus reflejos, pero el arma que Tyler había conseguido, lo hacía indefenso y, en efecto, podía matarlo. Habiéndolo dejado tirado y sangrante, Tyler levantó la daga, para poder, esta vez y de una vez por todas, matar a Klaus, con una perforación en el pecho. Caroline, que hasta el momento había observado todo, horrorizada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver a Klaus tirado en el suelo, lo púnico que pensaba era: _Sangre, tanta sangre por todos lados. Sangre en las manos de Tyler, y por todo el cuerpo de Klaus. _

Afortunadamente, cuando recapacitó, y vio la daga subir de nuevo en las manos de Tyler, corrió y se lanzó hacia su ex, derrumbándolo. Este forcejeo y la lanzó del otro lado del claro, aún sin reconocerla, cegado de odio aun, pero Caroline no se rendiría tan fácilmente, y volvió a atacar. Esta vez, Tyler pudo reconocerla, y la sorpresa de verla ahí significó gran ventaja para Caroline.

Tirándolo al suelo, Caroline pudo conseguir arrebatarle la daga a Tyler.

―Caroline, devuélveme eso ― dijo Tyler

―No lo hagas, por favor ―Caroline tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y en aquel momento solo quería correr hacia Klaus, para comprobar que siguiera vivo.

―Tengo que hacerlo. Todos lo odiamos, o entiendo porque te portas así ― le dijo Tyler sin entender, como había dicho.

Caroline, en un principio, se había hecho creer que la razón por la que había estado tan asustada, por la que había corrido hacia Nueva Orleans, era porque le preocupaba Tyler. Pero no era por eso, se dio cuenta. Era por Klaus. Estaba enamorada de Klaus, supo. Un sentimiento tan grande y potente. Le pareció imposible el hecho de que ella pudo haberlo reprimido tanto tiempo. El hecho de que se acabara de dar cuenta de esa gran verdad le pareció aún más imposible.

―Porque lo amo ―se escuchó a ella misma respondiendo. Pensó, en aquel momento, que eso produciría en Tyler una gran sorpresa, que se detendría a hablar con ella, pero nada más lejano a la verdad. Tyler, con esto en su mente, solo accionó una nueva clase de odio y repulsión, ya no solo hacia Klaus, sino ahora hacia Caroline, también. Se abalanzó hacia ella, atacándola por sorpresa. Le dio un golpe, luego otro y otro, la lanzó hacía un árbol, y cuando ella calló, la volvió a golpear. Pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se habían levantado. Klaus, con renovadas fuerzas, corrió hacia Tyler y lo atacó por la espalda. Agarrando la daga, apuñaló a Tyler y acto seguido, metió la mano en el pecho de este y sacó su corazón, asesinándolo para siempre. Caroline, todavía tirada en el suelo, no podía salir de su sorpresa. Las cosas habían dado un vuelco enorme, y ahora Tyler estaba muerto.

Miró a Klaus unos instantes, que la miraba, esperando una reacción de parte de ella, queriendo acercarse, pero deteniéndose a sí mismo. Finalmente, cuando el dio un paso, ella no mostró signos de miedo y él tuvo la confianza de acercarse y abrazarla. Ella repetía en su cabeza, _"intentó matarme, intentó matarme. Esta muerto."_ Ni en sus más grandes pesadillas habría pensado que Tyler pudiera intentar matarla alguna vez, no por propia voluntad, al menos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, que le hacía sentir repulsión hacia sí misma, sentía un gran consuelo en los brazos de Klaus, que había matado a Tyler. Se sentía casi a gusto, cuando se desmayó. Navegó en una bruma mental que por el momento le pareció interminable, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

...

Al día siguiente se despertó en una gran cama y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lamentablemente, recordó todo lo acontecido la pasada noche. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Klaus sentado en una silla frente a la cama, observándola seriamente.

― ¿Hablabas en serio? ― le preguntó Klaus, en cuánto se percató de que ya estaba despierta.

― ¿Sobre qué?

―Eso… que le dijiste a Tyler. De que me amas. ― le preguntó Klaus, esperanzado.

Caroline pensó un momento, antes de responder.

―Si. ―hizo una pausa ―era verdad.

En cuanto esa palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Klaus se abalanzó sobre ella, que ahora estaba parada, al lado de la cama. La tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, ella al principio se quedó inmóvil, gracias a la sorpresa, pero reacciono rápidamente y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de el. Se besaron intensamente. Klaus la lanzó sobre la cama y se posó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el escote. Salvajemente rompió los botones de la blusa de Caroline y se la arrancó, al igual que el sostén. Luego bajó sus manos a los pantalones de ella, e hizo igual que con la blusa, rompió el pantalón con su fuerza sobrenatural y se lo quitó. Le besó lentamente ahora, los pechos y mordisqueó sus pezones. Lento pero constante. Esperó tanto para eso, que no le importaba tomarse un poco más de tiempo. Caroline posaba sus manos a través de la espalda de Klaus, desnuda, y con desesperación desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó. Caroline en ropa interior, y ahora Klaus totalmente desnudo. Caroline sentía los besos de Klaus como fuego que quemaba su piel y la hacía arder, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Tyler. Klaus se sentó a horcadas sobre ella, penetrándola hasta dentro, rápido y hasta el fondo, un suspiro de placer salió de ella. Se empezó a mover poco a poco, saliendo y entrando de ella. Lento al principio, rápido después. Se empezó a mover rápido, mar rápido cada vez, hasta que ella no podía aguantar más y lanzó un grito de puro éxtasis, llegando al orgasmo al mismo que él, luego, me besó un poco más y acarició mis pezones con sus dedos. Finalmente se dejó caer al lado de Caroline y le lanzó una mirada llena de afecto que la hizo estremecer. Jamás le había visto esa mirada, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que la amaba, y eso le produjo a su estómago cierto revoloteo.

Con un suspiro, él la atrajo a su pecho y le dijo en su oído, con voz intensa y llena de sinceridad:

―Te amo, eso ya lo sabes. Te lo dije antes, pretendo ser tu último amor. Y lo seré.

...

Los días pasaron, Caroline estaba envuelta en una rutina de felicidad, en compañía de Klaus. Iba caminando un día, por las calles de Nueva Orleans, disfrutando del buen clima y admirando los escaparates llenos de excentricidades, cuando sus instintos le dijeron que algo no iba bien. Antes de que pudiera voltear, sintió un pinchazo y se desvaneció.

Despertó en la completa oscuridad, y aún con su visión mejorada, no lograba ver nada. Intentó moverse, pero se encontraba encadenada a una pared. Tiró con fuerza, pero ni con todo su esfuerzo pudo liberarse. Pudo oler moho y humedad, pero nada más. Empezó a sentir pánico.

―Así que tú eres Caroline Forbes ―dijo una voz profunda y femenina, desde la oscuridad. De repente se escuchó un click y la habitación se iluminó, relampagueando momentáneamente a Caroline. La habitación en la que se encontraba parecía una cueva y lucía andrajosa. Se encontraba encadenada a una pared frente a una gran puerta. La voz que le hablo provenía de una mujer alta y morena, vestida con jeans y una blusa con escote. No necesitó de su instinto para saber que era una bruja, y una poderosa. Tampoco necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta de que le habían inyectado verbena, y una gran dosis, como para lograr que ella casi no sintiera ni sus brazos.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Cómo me conoces? ― le preguntó Caroline, asustada y atontada.

― Mi nombre es Victoria, y claro que te conozco. Todas las que quieren acabar con el desequilibrio de este mundo, te conocen. Tú eres nuestro haz bajo la manga, contigo seremos capaces de lograr restituir el equilibrio del mundo.

Caroline pareció confundida por un segundo, luego se echó a reír.

― ¿"Restituir el equilibrio del mundo"? Eso suena como una frase de la serie Avatar. ― dijo Caroline, aun riéndose.

Victoria lució confundida en un inicio pero luego se río, al igual que Caroline. Cuando ambas guardaron silencio, Victoria habló:

―No es tiempo para bromas. Esto es serio.

―No entiendo la razón por la que estoy aquí.

―Porque tú nos ayudarás a lograr nuestra misión

― ¿Cómo?

―Tu atraerás a nosotras al causante del desequilibrio, por supuesto. Nos han llegado noticias de que tú eres su novia.

― ¿Klaus? No entiendo.

―El, con su poder, desequilibra a la naturaleza.

― ¿Y en donde entro yo?

―Nos han llegado informes de que te ama. Si eso es cierto, nos dejará hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Eso si quiere mantenerte viva.

― ¿Lo quieren matar? ― preguntó Caroline, su voz temblando.

―Al contrario, no deseamos ningún mal a nadie.

― Entonces, ¿qué le quieren hacer?

―Simplemente restaurar el equilibrio. Él no **tiene** que morir, pero si se niega a cooperar, morirá.

― Entonces ¿qué le harán?

―Le quitaremos lo que hace al mundo desequilibrarse. Ya no será más un hibrido. Lo convertiremos solo en un vampiro común y corriente, uno muy viejo, pero aún así, no con poderes más allá de los que posee un vampiro. No sería más el hibrido invencible que es.

Pasaron horas y horas después de que Victoria se fue. En ese tiempo, Caroline se encontró pensando en lo último que le había dicho Victoria. _Si eso es cierto_… _No sería más el hibrido invencible que es_… Caroline estaba nerviosa y asustada. Tenía miedo de que Victoria se equivocara. De que ella no le importara a Klaus lo suficiente como para… No, no, ¿a quién quería engañar? Para Klaus lo más preciado era su condición de invencible, el no cambiaría eso por nada… ni siquiera por Caroline, ¿cierto?

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, por fin se escuchó como la pesada puerta de metal se abría. Caroline abrió los ojos, lentamente, y se encontró con los ojos de Klaus que la miraban, llenos de furia salvaje.

―Joder, Caroline. Te sacaré de aquí. Tú solo espera ― le dijo Klaus, acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla.

― ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarás a todos y me llevarás en tus brazos como un héroe?

― No puedo. Son demasiadas, todo el perímetro está lleno de ellos, junto con todas sus barreras mágicas.

― Entonces ¿qué harás? ― de repente pánico inundo a Caroline. Si no podía sacarla, la abandonaría ahí, y quien sabe que le harían. ― ¿Me dejaras aquí?

― ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ― gritó Klaus, con furia ― Te amo ¿lo recuerdas? ―dijo, un poco más suavemente

―Pero lo que ellas piden… ¿en realidad se los darás?

Klaus se acercó y la abrazo, luego apoyó su frente en la de ella.

―Por ti, amor, haría lo que fuera.

Eso trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Caroline y se inclinó para besarlo. Fue un beso tierno y suave, Caroline sintió como si los labios de Klaus fueran pétalos que le acariciaban los labios. Con eso, Klaus se levantó, rompiendo el momento.

―Volveré, amor. Espérame.

...

Klaus volvió dos días después. Caroline ya había empezado a ponerse nerviosa, y cuando entró, Klaus lucía igual a como lo recordaba. Por un momento Caroline pensó que él se había arrepentido, y que la había abandonado ahí. Pero no, ahí estaba el, con una gran sonrisa. Acto seguido, la desencadeno y le besó.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Ya está hecho ―dijo Klaus, aun sonriendo

― ¿No te sientes… arrepentido?

― Jamás. Te tengo a ti, a salvo. Es todo lo que importa.

...

**Un poco largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. No duden en comentar.**


End file.
